


~{TRANSFIGURATION}~PART 3 ~ Solutions aren't so simple

by ArrowAzura



Series: TRANSFIGURATION [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/M, Hospitals, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowAzura/pseuds/ArrowAzura
Summary: Adrien accepted the duty of becoming one of Paris' heroes when Plagg granted him the power of destruction. Little did he know the possible consequences that came with the responsibility of chaos he would soon have to face.Adrien starts a new secret life in the municipality of Paris, locked away from the chaos and pressure that comes with a deadbeat dad and being a model.He now lives his life in a place where no one can find him, isolated . . . almost.. . .After Marinette concludes her feelings, she contemplates how exactly she should be honest with her partner. She doesn’t consider that she might not have a choice in when and how it happens.





	~{TRANSFIGURATION}~PART 3 ~ Solutions aren't so simple

April 12th, 2019, One Week Missing

  
Marinette tried not to keep things cheesey. Googling “Creative ways to. . .” didn’t help. Google autocorrect recommended a variety of strange things; “reveal a vacation,” “present a project”(She had to admit, that one was pretty helpful), “propose,” “ask a girl to prom,” the list went on. The most popular one suggested was “creative ways to reveal a pregnancy.” Marinette blushed as Tikki looked over her shoulder.

“I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Marinette kept on scrolling. She concluded Google wasn’t the best help, a she had learned in the past. As a young teen, she often had a habit of searching up her symptoms on WebMD; but she willed herself to stop after a few mild panic attacks. She deeply sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Tikki, why am I so bad at this?”

“You’re not bad, Marinette, you’re just. . .”

“What?”

“ . . .inexperienced?”

“Woah, that makes me feel SO much better.”

“C’mon, Marinette. I’m teasing. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, it’s just . . . I’m not good with confrontation.” Well, confrontation wasn’t good with her. It was understandable. Besides, it’s not like it was unheard of before. Marinette just handled it in a different way. Mainly stumbling on her words and going on unnecessary rants. Moments like those make her stomach crawl and become all nauseous and undone.

“You don’t have to do anything fancy. If you really care about Chat Noir, just speak from the heart.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“. . .believe me, it’s not.” Tikki’s skin tone hid her blush as she recalled a similar predicament she had. “ . . .but, it’s the best option you’ve got.”

Tikki was right. She was absolutely right. Marinette really did care about Chat. She cared about him in a way she couldn’t describe. He was the first person she felt flustered for when they first met. It was a feeling of pure endearment and heart racing adrenaline; a happy little tickle inside her chest that spread throughout her body in the form of soft elation.

It made her nervous, but not in a bad way. Almost like she was about to give a presentation to an important fashion industry. But she didn’t feel awkward in what she said or did. She felt happy when she was around him; not needing to hide any parts of herself she might’ve found embarrassing before.

Although, Tikki had been saying it to her many times over the past five days, something about this time spoke to her.

“You’re right, Tikki. Let’s go. Spots on!!”

“Marinette! What about your homework?!”

“Fuck the homework! This is important!”

. . .

It was all a blur. A confession built up in Ladybug’s stomach, ready for release, only to have it be denied. Like you’re about to take a bite out of really good piece of pie, only to realize that it’s cake. To be honest, Marinette actually hated cake. She was ready, but at the same time, she wasn't. She wasn't sure what she wasn't ready for; actually revealing her biggest secret, or her partner's reaction? Both were _still_ utterly scary

Moments in which she and Chat Noir found utter peace on patrols were slim. Ladybug hoped she would get a bit of time to confess to Chat. And even if she didn't, she'd at least get to be able to spend some time with him.

She was suspicious of the peace, as before, said instances were so rare they were almost surprising. The pain was agonizing. Ladybug had been hit by the akuma too many times that she lost count. She had just enough time to destroy the object in which the akuma was hiding in before passing out from the blunt trauma and assumingly the lack of blood loss.

  
More than anything she felt cold. Weak. Chat had disappeared in the blinding fog caused by the rubble. Ladybug had been trying to look for him, but the dust in her eyes had clouded her vision and burned her eyes to the point she felt like they may fall out. She was dizzy, forgetting again why and what she was there for. What akuma was she and Chat fighting again?

Her vision started to clear up, as well as the dust. Thats right. Didn't she already return everything to normal? Marinette brushed it off. The dust must've been just temporary.

A flash of black and purple smoke whirled and faded like it always did at the. . .end of a battle? How hard did she hit her head if she most likely purified the akuma no less than a minute or two ago? 

“H-hey! Are you alright?” Ladybug called out to the victim, concerned about their well-being, as always. They looked familiar; did she know them? Maybe she’d seen them somewhere at school?

“I’m fine. Thank you, Ladybu-”

“Okay, good! No time for formalities! I have to find my Chat,er, Kitty! Uh, I mean, Chat Noir!” The victim, delirious and confused almost as much as the super-heroine, gave her an addled look of uncertainty and a bit of amusement; receiving a similar look from Ladybug.

“Uhh. . .” She stumbled on her words for a minute, before taking out her yoyo and swinging it towards the tallest building she could currently see.

“PretendYouNeverHeardThat!BYE!” Just like that, she was gone.

“Wait. . .what?” The poor victim barely understood what Ladybug had said, or even what just happened.

 

. . .

 

 

“Chat! Chat, where are you!” The dust from the rubble had finally cleared up completely. It hadn’t been that long since she started looking for her partner, but it felt like forever. Ladybug, almost turned Marinette, had adrenaline running like a river through her veins, causing her to ignore the pain and possibly the lack of blood.

“Chat! This isn’t funny anymore! Where are you!”

“Ladybug! I’m here!” A flash of black green shined in the corner of her eye as she spun her head around to see her friend running towards her. Something was different, though. He didn’t look quite confident or comfortable. Chat Noir looked tired, distressed. He was bleeding, not as much as her, but had a few bruises and cuts that were bleeding.

The battle must’ve taken a similar turn on him like it did on her. Chat stopped in his tracks, putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

“Chat, are you alright? “ she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Chat Noir seemed exhausted, he was panting, wheezing, sweating. Despite the four-way stretch pleather, that usually never happened. Was he sick?

“No, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just not really good in heat.”

“Uhm, Chat? It’s the middle of October and it’s sixty five degrees today.” Chat looked back up, His face red, presumably in embarrassment. The truth ws, he was burning up in his suit. He wasn’t thinking about transforming since he caught his. . .er, special condition.

“Is it? Well, I don’t really check the weather that often. . .” Ladybug moved her hand from Chat’s shoulder to his forehead, brushing up his hair to feel his temperature.

“Oh, my God, Chat! You’re burning up!” Chat Noir rolled his eyes in both flattery and disbelief for Ladybug’s caring nature. That’s when he saw the blood dripping down the front of his face. It wasn’t his. How could it be? He didn’t even get any cuts on his head.

“Ladybug! You’re bleeding!” The lighter red shade of her suit almost blended with the blood on her hand; but it couldn’t hide the wound on her head, nor the constant scratches on her body.

“I-I’m fine, Chat. It-it doesn’t even hurt,” she stumbled again, unknowingly choking on her own blood, distracted by her heart rate and her lack of the ability to process the events that just happened. Ladybug’s excuse wasn’t enough to ease Chat.

“That’s the adrenaline-” He stopped mid-sentence, collapsing on the top of the roof. He passed out, but it was unclear whether the cause of it was his wounds or his high fever.

“Oh, my God, Chat!” Ladybug quickly and worriedly kneeled down to her partner’s unconscious form. He was still breathing, but it wasn’t very well or normal. He was too hot from his suit and he couldn’t breathe.

Ladybug didn’t even notice the all too familiar beep! beep! of her earrings, nor the amount of minutes that she had left before she would detransform.

“Chat! Chat Noir! Wake up!” He was obviously dehydrated, and possibly weak from the trauma. Ladybug climbed on top of him, slapping his face a little bit and checking his pulse. It was faint, but there.

“Chat, don’t do this to me! Please don’t do this!” Shakily, she scooted down and started to try and pull his zipper down in an attempt to help seep in cool air to lower his temperature. Unfortunately, the bell attached to the zipper of his suit was stuck on the leather.

“No, come on!” She struggled to pull on the bell one, two, three times, tugging on her partner in an attempt to try and get him out of his unconscious state. The fifth time, she was met with a satisfactory result of the functional pull of the zipper, exposing his sweat-drenched body. She stared for a moment, but Ladybug, two minutes away from being  
Marinette, brushed off her blushes and embarrassment with a whine.

She placed her head near where his heart should be, knocking on various parts on Chat’s chest. Ladybug made sure that the chest cavity was clear, nothing seeming to be blocking him from breathing normally. It should’ve felt like a big deal when she started doing compressions and mouth to mouth with Chat, but for some reason, it didn’t. She had already kissed him, so it had no reason to be awkward.

She gave up on compressions for a moment to try and ease more of Chat’s body out of his suit. If his fever was high enough to cause him to pass out, his suit definitely played a part in it.

It was strange; the amount of fur on his arms and chest. What was it? A miraculous side effect? A disease or virus? Or something else? It explained her encounter with him five days ago. His hands felt unnaturally soft as he stroked her hair, but Marinette didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it was the fact that she was almost asleep, but it felt so comforting and real. An explanation could come later; Chat Noir's life was in her hands and she had to focus.

What happened to him? And . . . were his hands real claws? How did she not notice that five days ago

“Chat, come on! Wake up!” A flash of pink and red progressed around her body, returning her back to her civilian state, but she didn’t even seem to notice; the adrenaline still spreading through Marinette’s veins like a fire lighting ablaze to a trail of alcohol. Tikki immediately flew into her holder’s purse, seeing the situation and knowing what to do.  
It was just then that Chat inhaled probably more than a lung-full of air, shooting up from his position on the rooftop, and causing Marinette to fall back in shock. She recovered quickly, though, realizing that Chat was alright, and hopefully healthy. Marinette wasted no time jumping on top of him to give him a hug.

“Chat! You’re okay! You’re alright!”

“L-Ladybug!?” This was one of the few times she hugged Chat willingly in the last four years. They’d gotten to the point where they’d hug before saying goodbye after a particularly hard mission. As silly as it sounded, the hugs they shared meant something to him.

“I’m so glad that you’re alright! I thought I’d lost you!” She tightened her grip around Chat, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

“M’Lady, are. . .are you de-transformed??” Marinette’s eyes bulged out of her sockets. She was too caught up in helping Chat to realize, but she was now fully in her civilian form; the first time that ever had happened in the four years. How could she be so irresponsible? How could she let this happen? Turns out, she wasn't ready. She though she was, but she wasn't. She lied to herself.

What if Chat saw her? Practically knowing what his reaction would be if he did, she kind of started to panic. She expected to be faced with disappointment and betrayal, not just from him, but from herself.  She knew she wasn't ready to do this. So why did she think she was. She had been so reckless and careless; betraying his trust. All this time they’d visited together, whether it be in public or private, she led him on, tricked him. How could she face him if he knew she was basically playing him all this time?

“Chat . . . promise me. Promise me you won’t look. I’m begging you,” she stuttered, tightening her grip once again, tears starting to fall from her eyes as what she had just done.

“You don’t have to beg, M’Lady. I didn’t see a thing. I wouldn’t do that to you,” he reassured. It was true, he hadn’t seen a thing; he was too distracted and overwhelmed by what had just happened; but Chat wouldn’t do that to her. He knew if she was ready, she would say so.

“Thank you, Chat,” she said, burying her face in the soft fur of Chat’s shoulder, starting to sob; overwhelmed by mostly herself, and only partially because the adrenaline in her veins had slowed down, and Marinette just had a flash of pain shooting out through her entire body. She cried out in agonizing discomfort as it shot out in different directions.

Chat Noir tried to adjust himself and her in a way where we wasn’t hurting her, shifting his arms around her so he wouldn’t touch anything that might be sensitive. But when he moved his left paw from it’s place on the back of her head, he couldn’t ignore the fact it was virtually drenched in her blood.

“Ladybug, you’re still bleeding!”

“Chat, please. It’s not that big of a de-Aah!” Marinette creamed out in absolute torture and convulsed in the sharps stabs in her head and torso. It felt like she was on fire, slightly thrashing in paralyzing torment as her vision blurred in and out of focus.

“That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital!” Marinette let out a light hiss followed by a gasp when Chat Noir tried his best to pick the rest of her up in his arms without hurting her any further. He tried to get her to respond a he jumped, looking for any signs of the closest hospital.

He hardly had any idea what to do in this situation, never actually being in one, himself. Was she okay? How badly was she in pain? Was she okay with going to the hospital? But that was out of the question; she needed help.

At some point, Marinette’s little energy that kept her breathing gave out as the absence of oxygen and disequilibrium took over her. A mix of stress, anxiety, fear and unbearable pain mixed into the worst feeling possible that she finally gave into the black clutch of unconsciousness.

Chat panicked when he noticed that her breathing wasn’t so heavy anymore, her body going limp and her grip loosening around him. The anxiety of his hyperventilating breaths became more frequent and took over his entire being.

“Shit! Shit! Ladybug, please be alright! Please, please, you have to make it through this. You can’t die on me! Please! I need you!” The unknown Marinette passed out in his arms from the lack of blood that had oozed out from her torso and head and onto himself. If she didn’t live through this, Chat would never forgive himself.

 

 

. . .

 

 

The run to the hospital wasn’t that long. Several nurses and doctors came rushing to Chat Noir verging on the moment he entered the emergency room. The scene before them was horrific, and some of the staff even looked pale.

“What happened to her?!” a nurse came to help Chat ease Ladybug onto the gurney. His head snapped towards her in an attempt to stop himself from looking at Ladybug’s face.

“Sh-She was caught in the middle of an akuma attack. She lost a lot of blood and she hit her head. I’m not sure what else happened to her,” Marinette’s satchel dropped from the gurney to the floor, Tikki softly poking her head out from the opening. She gasped and moved herself within the purse to avoid getting hit by the wheels. Ladybug was wheeled in to the nearest operating room only a few seconds later.

“Thank you, Chat Noir!” The nurse called out before closing the door to the room.

Chat Noir watched as his Lady was rushed off to be saved. At least she was safe now, with people who could help her. With a sigh of relief and melancholy, Chat started to walk away with his head slightly hung down, his despondency not even being able to be measured.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something familiar; a satchel that he knew all too well. He had seen it on one of his best friends for years; small and light pink, decorated with a cursive, embellished ‘M’. ‘M’ for Marinette. Addled as to why it was there, Chat knelt down to pick it up, his hands-turned-claws opening the small hatch and looking inside.

What he found inside shocked and slightly frightened him; it was a small creature that he was all too familiar with. It stared up at him possibly with the same look he had, with eyes that in a bizarre and remarkable way resembled those of his Lady’s; it was Ladybug’s Kwami. Plagg talked to him about her several times. A red body with three, distinct red spots on her head. Kind sapphire eyes with two antenna that swifted just the right way. What did Plagg say was her name again?  
Chat ran back outside of the hospital and into a discreet corner of an alleyway, looking back inside the satchel and making sure that nobody saw him.

“Uhh. . .excuse me, but are you Tikki?”

The small kwami flew out of Marinette’s bag and stared into Chat Noir’s emerald eyes, before her eyes widened and she flew up to give him a hug on the cheek.

“Thank you, Chat Noir. You saved her. You saved Ladybug.”

“Marinette is . . . Marinette is my Ladybug?”

**Author's Note:**

> YEEESSSS!! Finally!
> 
> I'm sorry about the long wait. I've had some problems I've had to deal with, the major one being moving. I haven't been able to get my internet hooked up for over a week because the damn internet company fucked up. I've been writing this on my laptop at the clubhouse while I'm waiting for school to start on wednesday. I'm excited to go back to the farm where I take my life science classes!
> 
> Thaank you all for your kid comments on the last part! And please continue to do so even if I don't update as much as I'd like to. Comment down below what you want to see in the next part and what you liked about this one!
> 
> If you have any comments, questions or concerns about my writing or if you want to see art I might post about this AU, and other fun, cool stuff, follow me on deviantArt at ArrowAzura..


End file.
